Sabrina
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = Unknown|Date of death = November 29, Age 257|Height = 5'4" (164 cm) "adult"|Weight = 102 lbs (46 Kg) "adult"|Address = Jamestown cloud village (Formerly) Spencer World (Ninjago City)|Occupation = Martial Artist Preschool teacher Housewife|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)|FamConnect = Franklin Kingston (Husband) Leslie (Daughter) Jason (Son-in-law) Erica (Granddaughter) Logan (Grandson) Morgan (Grandson) Ben (Grandson-in-law) Dylan (Great-Grandson) Josh (Great-Grandson) Trina (Great-Granddaughter)}} Sabrina (サブリーナ, Saburiina) is the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as she's the best friend of Bethany, Tanya, Gloria, Carla, Chelsea, Jillian, Natasha, Helen, Esmeralda, Donna, Melinda, Kathryn and Denise as she's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. She's the beloved wife of Franklin Kingston and the loving mother of Leslie, the mother-in-law of Jason and also the maternal grandmother of Erica, and two twin sons: Logan and Morgan and great-grandmother of Dylan, Josh and Trina. Appearance Sabrina is a beautiful, young child and young woman of very slim figure build and average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique. She's bore a strongly striking remembrance to her daughter Leslie and oldest granddaughter Erica, she's has the beautiful blue eyes, very fair rose skin complexion and long straight dark blue hair. Over the course of the series and movies, Sabrina had three different hairstyles like her daughter and granddaughter did. As a child, As a teenager, As a adult, Personality Sabrina is the very adorable, attractive, bubbly, calm, caring, nice, shy, quiet, graceful, loving, sweet, innocent, intelligent, knowledgeable, motherly, peaceful and kindhearted girl with kind soul. She likes to help people in her free time and she likes to take care of kids. She's falling in love with a cool scientist/martial artist named Franklin Kingston as he's saved her in the several battlefields from the wrath of Mega Buu and Super Buu, it's made her happy that she's found someone were related to and just like her before they were married. She loved children and babies, and she always acted like a mother to them in the preschool teacher. She also loves reading and she spends most of her free time her favorite fantasy reading books about everything because of the magical Dragon Balls to gathering all seven balls and the Eternal Dragons appears and make any wishes and also the legendary Sacred Water of Eternal Life. As a young child, Sabrina is a very adorable and bubbly bright girl who always tries to see the bright side of everything, but she is almost never a negative person when you get right down to it. She wants to train to become a great ninja fighter and martial artist. She is very sensible and every bad word someone says about her, it really hurts her really much. Even though she always was a popular person from her early childhood, she likes to spend most of the time alone. She likes to make jokes with everyone just like her late father. She is also a very wise person and whenever her teammates have a problem, they ask her for an advice during the Spencer Clan Massacre on the dimensional realms Spencer World by the evil Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura, Mega Buu and Super Buu to kill Shawn Spencer and his entire family. She and her husband Franklin Kingston who's always loved Leslie all in her life to escape Zesmond Spencer and her friends before her death. Biography Background Sabrina is born on Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga She's mentioned by Kayla during her battle with Super Buu (Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed) that she's does appears in the flashbacks of the Spencer Clan Massacre on the dimensional realms Spencer World from 500 years ago. She's has been killed along with her husband by Dabura to protect her daughter when she was 25 years old. Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu She's mentioned by her eldest granddaughter and two twin grandsons Power Manga and Anime Sabrina is the Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Mystic Martial Arts - Equipment Video Games Appearances Sabrina is the supportive players in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Major Battles Trivia * Sabrina's name means Japanese name (サブリーナ or Saburiina) is in English Baby Names the meaning of the name Sabrina is: Legendary princess. * In Italian the meaning of the name Sabrina is: From the border. * In Latin Baby Names the meaning of the name Sabrina is: From Cyprus, or from the river Severn. In British legend, Sabrina was the illegitimate daughter of the King of Britain and was drowned in the river by her father's ex-wife. * In American Baby Names the meaning of the name Sabrina is: Legendary princess. * It is pronounced sa-BREE-nah. It is of Celtic origin. Mythology: the name of a Celtic maiden in a Welsh tale. In Celtic legend, Sabrina was the character who gave her name to the river Severn (in England). Known in modern times through the play and movie "Sabrina Fair". The name was used in the 19th and 20th centuries. * Sabrina is bore a strongly striking remembrance to her daughter and oldest granddaughter as childhood and teenagers. Gallery Fa60ce78550938c9a52b0ca089ab588b86a30a95 hq-3.jpg Fa60ce78550938c9a52b0ca089ab588b86a30a95 hq-6.jpg Erica and Ben-1.png Marinette by mari945-d9ygbrx.jpg Sabrina, Leslie's favorite mother .png|Sabrina References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can't fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Orphans Category:Swordsmen Category:Gun Users Category:Doctors Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased